


Darcy Lewis Meets the Librarians(working title)

by chimyra



Series: Darcy Lewis: Author [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimyra/pseuds/chimyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can one woman walk the fine line between observance and participation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! This is my first time posting so please be kind. A little bit of background for this fic: I've taken elements from Once Upon A Time, Marvel, sprinkled a bit of Steven King's Dark Tower and set it to the tune of The Librarians. Pairings will definitely include Darcy/Jake, because Christian Kane. Need I say more? Although the characters themselves will not be showing up until next chapter. I will update the tags as I go mostly because all I really have is this undefined goal. This is definitely a work in progress. So if updates are sporadic at times I apologize in advance. With that said I hope you enjoy.

History is subjective. It is cursed to always be tinged with the thoughts and prejudices of the writer. At best this is unintentional, at worst however it is a deliberate move to sway the minds and hearts of the readers. There have always been those that abuse their power, there always will be as long as there is Darkness in the world. To prevent this, ages ago in the far distant past, it was determined by the Light that steps must be taken to ensure an accurate and unbiased record was written and preserved.

Thus the Light created the Authors. Those whose task was to record and witness the world shaping events in this and all worlds. As for the preservation of the Authors' works the Light created the Library and its protectors; the Librarians. Author and Library, two halves of the same whole, never to meet.

And so it was. For centuries, eons, eras long since forgotten by all except the Light and the Dark, the Library and the Authors would never exist on the same plane of existence, a further protection against the Dark.

However even the Light can make mistakes. In one of the great battles between the Light and the Dark, Magic made its way onto the plane of the Library. The Librarians were forced to change, from protectors to seekers. Seekers of the artifacts and Wild Magic set loose upon their world. Most were content to stay in the Library until dire circumstances required their intervention. Leaving only to avert disaster, they filled their days with tending the Library and it's collection. 

There were a few adventurous souls who took it upon themselves to expand the Library's collection of artifacts and oddities. Questing as they did, they caught the eye of the very magic of the Library earning them the attention of an Author. 

This is their tale. Four Librarians, one Guardian, and their Author.


	2. Chapter 2

Some lives are filled with monotonous repetition, others are filled to overflowing with new sights and sounds and smells and tastes, still others are a never ending adventure. Darcy Lewis's life had been nothing but boring repetition, an ordinary life of coffee and college. Until she applied for an internship with Jane Foster.

The day had dawned liked any other, the sun rising in the east and at an hour only the deranged or heavily medicated enjoyed. Darcy Lewis felt that since she was neither, the only reason to be up with birds was for a quick hello to the sun before curling up in bed and sleeping a few hours before her late morning classes. All night study sessions had enabled her to keep her three point nine GPA in not only her Political Science major but her two minors in Computer Technologies, and Classics. Not to mention the myriad of odds and ends classes that had caught her interest. 

It was thanks to her faculty advisor Professor A. Prentis, that Darcy was not currently succumbing to the sirens call of her blankets and pillows but instead hurrying across campus from Culver's library to her advisor's office, clutching her coffee mug like a lifeline. "How much of a sadist do you have to be to set your office hours this early?" she muttered under her breath as she entered the sparsely furnished room. 

"Not a sadist Miss Lewis, simply someone who knows that the early hour deters all but the ones who truly need to meet with me. Thus creating a rather short work day." Gesturing towards the chair before his desk, he remarked "Now if you would care to have a seat we can begin." As Darcy took her seat and settled her things on the floor beside her, she watched with some confusion as her advisor laid out a series of pens on his empty desk. Paperwork detailing her upcoming internship with Doctor Foster she had expected, but the pens threw her for a loop. 

Not bothering to hide her curiosity, Darcy leaned closer inspecting the writing utensils lined before her. The basic ballpoint was dismissed out of hand, as was the fiber tip and gel ink versions. The ballpoint with a colorful pom-pom on the end brought a brief smile to her face, but the slim lines of the plain fountain pen caught her eye, drawing her gaze long after Prentis finished laying out the small collection. 

A slight cough drew her out of her reverie, looking up she thought she say a slight smile under the long white beard of her advisor before he schooled his expression into one of gravitas. "Choose Miss Lewis." he ordered her indicating the pens before him. 

Hesitant over the oddity of the request, Darcy's hand hovered over the pens unsure of the reason for the test. "Screw it." she said before grabbing the fountain pen that had entranced her earlier. Surprise almost caused her to drop the pen as it glowed with a pale blue light. "What's with the magic show Professor? Not that it wasn't an impressive trick, I'm not quite sure how you managed it. Mirrors wouldn't work, there isn't a place for a bulb, maybe a phosphorescent powder that's activated by body heat?"

"Not a trick Miss Lewis, but true Magic. One of the most powerful in fact." Waving his hand, the rest of the pens vanished to be replaced with a large leather bound book and an inkwell. "These tools will serve you well on your new path should you choose to walk it."

"New path?" Shaking her head a bit she continued, her voice tinged with hysteria, "Lets back track a bit Flitwick. What the fuck was that? How the hell did you do that? What the fuck are you? You know what? Never mind, I'll just be going now. I've obviously cracked. Too much caffeine, not enough sleep." Grabbing her stuff from the floor next to her, Darcy rose from her seat and started edging to the door. "So sorry to have to cut our meeting short, just email me the details for my internship and I'll look them over once I've gotten about eight hours of sleep."

Turning to grasp the door handle, Darcy yanked the door open only to find that instead of the computer sciences hallway, in its place stood a forest in full summer glory. Slamming the door shut and leaning her forehead on the cool wood, Darcy closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "That is wrong on so many levels." Opening the door again, she took a resolute step over the threshold. The scenery before her didn't waver and return to normal as she had hoped it would. Dropping to one knee she ran a hand through the bracken and detritus covering the ground. "Well, it certainly feels real." Standing back up and brushing off her jeans Darcy returned to her advisor's office, still visible through the open door.

"I'm not hallucinating am I?" 

"No Miss Lewis, I assure you... Magic is real."

"In which case, I'm going to need an explanation and another cup of coffee. Extra large if you please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy Lewis was many things, defined herself in many ways, but never had she once thought that she herself was important in the grand scheme of things. The most she had ever thought to get out of life was importance by helping someone else achieve greatness. Whether that would have been in a corporate setting, or a political one she hadn't really cared. Of course that was always assuming she didn't become a professional student, Darcy had always loved knowledge for knowledge's sake and with the trust fund set up by her father a lifetime of learning was a very real possibility. Her rather nebulous plans of becoming someone's PA were, if she was honest with herself nothing more than a daydream she sank into when she was feeling as if she should be doing something that the world considered productive. Something schooling without an end goal was not.

And now an opportunity to do something both productive while still learning new and possibly fantastical things had fallen into her lap. Well, not fallen per se, more like exploded in her face while screaming "PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!" really loud and obnoxiously. While simultaneously playing a tuba. Badly. 

So the shock of being transported to another world without her permission had worn off and she was now in the irritated borderline anger stages. So sue her. Having one's life views taken apart and reshaped will do that a girl. Being told that Magic was real and that there were other worlds than these, well, Darcy felt that irritation over the secrecy of it all was a much better feeling to deal with than fear of the unknown. Let it never be said that Darcy took the coward's way out. She was going to be an Author.

The lecture that had followed her very brief stint in the woods had ran long but to the point. Boiled down to it's core points; the book and pen were not for changing things even though it could. Her advisor had stressed that stipulation so much it was a wonder that Professor A. Prentis hadn't magically tattooed "DO NOT USE THE PEN TO INTERFERE." across her forehead. Another truth that Darcy took away from her meeting was the existence of other realms. Darcy could in fact use the Pen to aid her in travelling both in distance and dimensions. It might in fact be required of her at some point, sometimes a world had so many things that needed to be recorded at once that more than one Author was needed. However the bulk of her responsibilities would keep her in her own world. 

As to the nature of those responsibilities, Darcy was still working out the how to dos. The where to gos were easy enough, according to Prentis the magic that made Authors possible would alert her to where she was needed most. It seemed to Darcy that the hardest part would be to keep her opinions on events from bleeding through what she wrote, and to keep herself from using the book to alter events to make things better. It would be all too easy to justify such an action as for the greater good but Darcy knew that people had to be free to make their own choices, whether those choices were for good or ill it was still their choice. Who was she to take that away? 

Racking her brain for an answer, Darcy mindlessly started packing for her internship with Doctor Foster. It wasn't until she was emptying her backpack of school supplies to use as a carry on that she hit upon the answer. It came to her in the form of one of her unused notebooks. Why not start a journal for her thoughts and opinions on whatever came to pass and purge herself of them before chronicling just the facts in the Book? It seemed to her as good an answer as any, and it was with a much lighter heart that she packed to leave for Puente Antiguo and Doctor Foster. Maybe she could use the time there to get in the habit of journaling, after all Darcy hadn't received any instructions yet on where her newfound Author abilities were needed and she highly doubted that any world shattering events would take place in BFE, New Mexico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot Whoot! Two chapters in as many days. I don't think I've ever written this quickly before. Let's hope the muse remains kind. Next up will be a condensed version of the events of Thor through Avengers: Age of Ultron. I'm hoping to get through the backstory quickly so we can get on with the Librarians portion. I may write out extended versions in other works. Any way thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. To be honest I never thought anyone would be interested so I am astounded by the kudos and comments they totally make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get various snippets from Darcy's journal.

I met Jane foster today. I should have met her at the airport, but apparently SCIENCE! takes precedence over picking up interns from long ass flights. After I finally made it to the car dealership I'm to call home for the next few weeks, I was promptly drug out to the desert to help Jane collect data. At least she apologized for forgetting me. 

Four days! that is how long I've gone without sleep. Jane hit upon a new equation to try and has been going nonstop since. Barely time to eat and I'm fairly sure that if I hadn't waved the poptarts (which were the only things edible around here besides the coffee) under her nose Jane wouldn't have bothered with silly things like sustenance. To be honest I'm not entirely sure how she has managed to survive this long without a keeper. Sheer force of will maybe? I don't even know. If this is what having SCIENCE as a mistress entails count me out. I will drug her coffee if she doesn't stop before day six. 

So travelling via the Book isn't as cool as I'd thought it would be. I kinda feel gypped to be honest. No flashy lights, no puff of smoke, nothing but a slight pressure and a pop, and boom I'm somewhere else. Somewhere else being Asgard of all places. Met upon my arrival by one of the hottest men I'll ever have the fortune to meet. Dude named Heimdall. I get the feeling that nothing surprises him, let alone the appearance of one mere mortal (his words not mine, well the mortal part anyway). Of course he insisted on calling one of the higher ups before I was allowed any further into the city? space island? not sure what to call the awesomeness that is Asgard. Not that I minded, the view was amazing. Much to my shock who else did he call but the frickin Queen? What I want to know though is how in the world did she know what I was? Although I will admit being called Lady Darcy, while disorienting, was quite nice. Asgard has (according to her majesty Frigga) not hosted an Author in over a thousand years. Best part of the trip? Not the royal coronation for what's his name? Thor?. Not being on a first name basis with a queen of all people. Not the fantastic architecture that is Asgard. Nope none of that, no the best part is my new cloak. A gift from Frigga, it's this deep purple trimmed in this silvery embroidery and wait for it.....it can turn me invisible. Haha bitches, I'm Harry Potter. This thing is going to come in soooo handy. 

Today I had to make up an excuse to leave Jane in the middle of the day, why? Just so I could go watch one Bruce Banner become this giant green beast thingy. I think I heard Doctor Ross call it a hulk out at some point. I kind of feel sorry for the dude, it doesn't seem like he has much control over his transformations. Thank Frigga for my cloak or I would have been in deep trouble when Banner decided to rampage through Culver.

I think that I'm going to sleep for a week. The Universe owes me a week of sleep dammit! I have been running on fumes since Culver, and I blame Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D. I am so tasering the shit out of them if I ever meet them in person. Well I guess in Thor's case it should be taser again. To recap in no particular order I have had my Ipod stolen (you're getting tasered twice Ipod thief), seen Thor fall from the sky(nice job of running the alien princeling over Jane btw), a battle at the Stark expo, saved a puppy from an angry five year old's temper tantrum (looking at you Loki),saw the Hulk break Harlem, an epic battle on another planet (someone should introduce the Jotunns to central heating I'm just saying), met the Warriors Three, bitch slapped the All Father (asshole deserved it, sorry Frigga). On top of all this I still managed to keep my wayward mad scientist fed and watered and uncurious as to my frequent absences (THANKS THOR!).Suck on that Universe! 

My Ipod has yet to be returned and since I don't know where the hell it is I can't use the Book to go get it. Blatant misuse of the Book or not, I need my Ipod back. I need my moment of zen. I don't think I can deal without it. Although I wonder if even the bliss of musical meditation can wash away some of the horror's I've witnessed. I shudder to think of what will be coming. Thanos has a hold of Loki. And there's nothing I can do to stop him. Thanos that is, not Loki though soon enough Loki will be the one who needs stopped. I won't be able to do anything about that either, what use is the Book and Pen when people are being hurt and more still are going to be hurt? I need to go talk to Heimdall I think. 

Some bright news today, Captain America was found encased with ice and Shield thinks he may still be alive. Why else would they be defrosting him? I hope he is alright although I think Shield has the wrong idea with setting up a hospital room to look like the Forties. Wasn't Captain America supposed to be this great tactician as well as super buff? This will not end well for Shield I just know it.

Met the Black Widow today, if I didn't already want to grow up to be Frigga (who knew the Queen of Asgard was such a BAMF) I'd want to be Natasha Romanoff. Her partner Hawkeye (birdbrain), had no idea I was there but she did, she has better spidey senses than the actual Spiderman. Let me just say that staring at the Black Widow is not the way to live a long and happy life. Clint got sent away to finish the mission while I had to face off with the Widow. If it hadn't been so breezy I would have been able to escape undetected but a damn lucky gust of wind blew the hood of my cloak off. What happened afterward was my own fault for standing within striking distance. Being tied to a chair for an interrogation is not fun. Like at all. I'm fairly certain that if I wasn't so obviously too incompetent to be a spy I'd be dead. As it was I'm not sure what it was that convinced her, it might have been Frigga's arrival or my witty repartee. (BAMF I tell you, BAMF should now stand for Bad As Mother Frigga) Yeah it was Frigga who am I kidding? When the Queen of an alien space island tells you that someone is a force for good and not out to harm you, you believe them. As a result I now have twice weekly spy sessions with Nat and thrice weekly sparring sessions with the All Mother. Barring any Authorial incidents of course. I'm fairly certain that this falls under the heading of do not interfere. Does befriending one of my charges count as interfering? It's not like I'm using the Pen to rewrite things, I'm just using the Book to travel which is technically under the list of approved usages. You know what, Darcy don't even care.

Jane and I are being sent to Tromso. I call Shenanigans. Something is going down I know it, I saw Loki's arrival, I know what happened. What it all means is another thing altogether. On a side note I got to tase Coulson AKA Ipod Thief, oh wait sorry... AGENT Ipod Thief. Still haven't gotten back my Ipod though.

What it means is aliens and lots of them. Jane is super pissed that she didn't get to see Thor, I almost died (again I might add), so did Stark as he saved the day (I am totally adding the members of the WSC to my need to be tased list and possibly Director Fury too I'm a little undecided as those levels of sass need to be encouraged, but he is hiding the Son of COul's not death from the Avengers... so you know there's that which definitely calls for tasering. Decisions. Decisions). I may have also helped evacuate people through the subway system (does not count as interference, there was no fighting of the ugly grey aliens so not interfering in the whole good versus evil thing. Yep that's what I'm sticking with.) I also kinda feel the need to slap all the Avengers upside the head (except Nat that is, nobody would be stupid enough to do that and I'd like to think I'm smarter than your average bear), how could they not see that Loki was under the influence of something else (ahem Thanos ahem). I just want to scream at them "YOU'RE ALL BLAMING THE WRONG PERSON!!" Gah! Having outside information that you can't share with the group is slightly infuriating.

So Stark wants us to move in to the newly dubbed Avengers Tower and come SCIENCE with him and Bruce. He made some noises about Thor asking for protection for his lady love and his little lightening sister, but methinks Stark is mostly just lonely. I'm all for the move to be honest, keeping an eye on the Avengers involves a lot of jumping around the world. It would be a hell of a lot easier if they were all centrally located. 

Three of them. There's three of them now. As if Jane wasn't enough, I now have to deal with Tony and Bruce. How is it that three geniuses can not managed to take proper care of themselves? I've had to institute a new lab rule (enforced by Jarvis, approved by Pepper) no SCIENCE! without a minimum of eight hours of sleep and four meals in a seventy-two hour period. Any and all infractions of said rule result in a complete loss of power to their respective labs. Of course Tony's tried to get around the loss of electricity by any number of means; back up arc reactors, working on his projects in the common room, rewriting Jarvis's code. None of which has worked unless you count getting tased as a positive result. I find it quite amusing to be honest. So does Nat and Pepper if the subsequent shopping excursions are anything to go by.

There is a downside to living in the tower though. Nat has easier access to me for "Training Purposes". As if bladework with Frigga wasn't tough enough I now have the Black Widow training me in hand to hand and she's enlisted Clint to train me on the shooting range. My bruises have bruises. I think part of the added training is true concern since the Avengers themselves see a lot of danger, but I think the bigger part is that Nat is a troll. Everyone is wondering why she's taken me under her wing so to speak and I think she gets a kick out of it. I will admit it has made the other SCIENCE minions in the lower levels of the tower wary of me so I now no longer have to tase the idiots who stare at my rack (apparently repeated tasing of offenders is not a major deterrent to some of the douche canoes). I know the girls are gorgeous but have a little bit of decency please and stop staring. 

My darling Ipod has been returned to me. I will never let it out of my sight again ever. All it took was tasing Captain Blackpatch Fury. Multiple times. Over and over and over again. Blame Natasha or Frigga, it's their fault that the healthy dose of fear that I had in me is gone, replaced with a core of haha I can kick your ass. Or you can blame Tony for upgrading my taser. Or blame Captain Blackpatch himself for insulting me. I am not a liability, I am not worthless, and I sure as hell am not going to take the kind of shit he was talking. Especially when I know some of his secrets. The biggest one starts with a C and rhymes with Coulson. 

London is calling Jane's name. Some weird occurrences according to Erik can be recorded across the pond so that's where Jane is headed, and whither wand'rest Jane so do I. The last time this happened Thor fell from the sky, what the hell is going to happen now? 

Space elves. That's what happened. Space. Elves. I can't even. And Jane, Jane is sooo lucky she almost died. Other wise I would have killed her myself. What happened to basic SCIENCE! safety? Touching the red glowy goo of doom is not a good life choice Jane! It just isn't. You'd also think the All Father would have learned his lesson by now. Don't piss off this mortal. I feel like I should apologize to Thor and Loki because they still think their mother is dead. She's not though. Although I would think that Loki at least would have figured it out. He did learn his magic at the All Mother's knee. He knows she can see the future (at least a little) ha also knows that she is better at casting illusions than he is. So why the hell did he not put two and two together. Oh wait he was busy feeling sorry for himself. And Thor was no better. Yes I get that he wanted to save Jane and prevent the Dark Elves from taking over, I even commend such actions, but for Frigga's sake why couldn't you have stopped a moment and thought before acting. Wasn't that one of the reasons you were banished in the first place? Gah! Frigga tells me that it is important for the course of things that she be thought dead. It's not like I don't have secrets of my own to keep. 

Back in the States finally. This time with Thor and Erik in tow. At least the newest addition to team SCIENCE! only needs reminded to put on pants. (I still need to figure out how to tase Thanos for his part in Erik and Clint's states of mind.) Pepper has taken to treating me like I was her own personal human sized Barbie doll. My closet is now full of clothes that I'm almost afraid to touch. Nat says its because Tony was unbearable while Jane and I were gone and this is her way to entice me to never leave the Tower again. Tony is doing the same with Jane except with shiny new equipment. It's kinda scary how alike those two think sometimes. Not that I'm going to argue, new clothes aside the tower has become home and I missed it here. 

The elusive Captain America has returned from his trek across the country and I got my official introduction. Of course Nat used this as a test and informed the Captain that I was so excited to meet him and wouldn't it be great for him to surprise me? Yeah. Not the best idea he's ever had. Always know what you're up against before sneaking up on someone. Needless to say Captain I'm Disappointed In You wound up on his back on the floor with six inches of Asgardian steel against his throat. He's lucky my sword stays in my room most days. What? The daggers Frigga gave me are much easier to conceal than the sword Thor brought me as a birthday gift. Plus they are much prettier and easier to pass off as Nat teaching me, how the hell do I explain the sword wielding expertise? Thor thinks I'm a natural learner, little does he know it's taken months of practice to get where I'm at and I still think Frigga used some magic to make it happen. 

Things have been awfully quiet these last couple of months the most that has happened were a few minor explosions in the labs, but that's nothing new. It does have me worried though. Quiet is never a good thing when you live with the Avengers. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: Winter Soldier has not happened, nor has Age of Ultron. I'm not sure if I will be including Agents of Shield or not, but I'm thinking not. Also I updated the rating to Mature because of the cursing. Just to be on the safe side. Also I know that this chapter is a change in point of view and we will be going back to the previous chapters point after this. I just felt that this was the best way to get through the events of the movies fairly quickly without me having to write 50 million chapters. Not that I won't be writing out some of the scenes because lets face it I will, just not right away, unless they start yelling at me. Although if there is one scene in particular you'd like to see let me know and I'll see what i can do about it. Thanks once again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Let m know what you think and I'll see you all next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. First my old computer died and I lost what I had written originally. Then I just couldn't get the chapter to flow so I took it in a new direction. And here we are three months later... anyway I hope you enjoy!

Darcy was having a bad day. After having been woken by Jane at the ungodly hour of "not 8 am like we agreed Janey!! go back to bed" in order to SCIENCE on about two hours of sleep, Darcy had been finally about to fall asleep once more when Jarvis informed her that there was a courier waiting in the lobby. 

"J. what has that got to do with me? Doesn't Tony have... you know people for that?" Darcy asked, her voice muffled by the pillow she was desperately trying to become one with. 

"Indeed Miss Darcy, however he is refusing to leave his document with anyone except the intended recipient, in this instance that would be yourself. Might I suggest a small delay before going to sleep? I'm certain that the man would be relieved at being able to complete his task. I believe Mr. Hogan's intense scrutiny is making him uncomfortable." 

"Jarvis, your guilt trips are a thing of beauty. Are you sure you haven't been visited by a blue fairy at some point? No computer program should have your level of sentience." Darcy grumbled as she sat up with a last loving look at her pillow. 

"Miss Darcy while I applaud your continued insistence that I am in fact a 'real boy', I am afraid I have to dash your unfounded hopes. I am but a simple machine. Now if you would kindly make your way to the elevator I have informed Mr. Hogan you are on your way."

"J. My man, one of these days Tony's going to build you a body finally, and I will take every opportunity to interrupt your sleep. You have been warned."

"I am shaking in my data banks Miss Darcy." 

\------------

Her day only got worse from there. After signing for a plain white envelope with only her name written on it, Darcy was surprised to find that there was nothing inside but a folded blank sheet of paper. Flipping it back and forth she cursed under her breath when a script started appearing across the page. 

Reading along as the letter appeared, her mind raced at the implications. "Nope. Just nope." There was no way she was signing up for another magical job, she had one already. Not to mention her work with Jane. "No, non, nein, nee, net, laa. Not gonna happen." 

"Miss Darcy, if I might interrupt your denouncement of the contents of your letter for a moment, Miss Romanov is asking for your presence in gym three."

"Thanks J. Will you please let her know I'm on my way? I just need to stop and change." Looking up at the camera placed in the corner of the elevator, Darcy forced her expression into her best imitation of a puppy. "I don't think I'll be worshiping the gods of sleep today, Jarvis."

"Indeed not, Miss Darcy."

\---------------

"Фокус,кошечка. Это не должно быть так просто, чтобы сбить вас вниз. Сделай меня работать для этого." Natasha tsked as she helped Darcy to her feet. "Теперь. Еще раз. И на этот раз фокус."

"I am focused." Darcy argued as the duo fell into a steady rhythm of blocks, and kicks, and jabs. "I am also bone tired, caffeine deprived, and I think I may be to the point of hallucinations. Thanks to Jane, Tony and to a small extent even Bruce I have gotten about three hours of sleep out of the last seventy-two." Landing a solid punch to Natasha's abdomen, Darcy dropped into leg sweep, her hand reaching for a dagger she did not have. Her miscalculation ended with her face down on the floor Natasha's knee in her back and her arm twisted painfully wrong. 

"Deflection will get you nowhere sestra. Now will you tell me what has been on your mind this session? Or shall we continue? I have no qualms about beating the answers out of you catling."

"Fine. Fine. Let me up and I show you." Darcy huffed. Getting up she rubbed her shoulder to let out some of the tension. Walking over to her gym bag she pulled out the letter she had received earlier and handed it over. 

After scanning the letter, Natasha handed it back with an eyebrow raised. "I do not see why this should have been such a distraction, simply turn them down."

"What your not seeing is the way the letter appeared on the paper. With magic. What your also not feeling is the slight nagging sensation that I need to check it out."

"Quit it with the eyebrow Nat. No, it's not a full blown summons. Which by itself is odd. The book usually makes itself known rather obnoxiously. And yes Nat's eyebrow of course I'm going to check it out."

Finally deigning to speak Natasha only said: "Go prepared. Take the go bag under your bed. I added a few things that may come in handy. And yes, Darcy's eyebrow it is necessary. What if the book stops working? Just because it always has, it does not follow that it always will. Now go shower todays session is over." 

________________

Walking around the New York Public Library following nothing more than the niggling feeling in the back of her head had Darcy feeling slightly foolish. Just when she was ready to turn herself around and head back to the tower she wandered into an empty room with only a set of bookshelves on the far wall. "Well if that isn't suspicious at all."

"Now what?" Darcy asked herself staring blankly at the bookcase in front of her. "Please tell me there's not a secret room behind this. One that I have to pull a book out to reveal. Please tell me that I have not become a walking cliché." 

"I have, haven't I?" Pulling on books randomly Darcy let out a small exasperated sigh when the shelves moved to reveal what looked to be an elevator

 

Darcy was not expecting for the doors to open up behind her. Turning around she felt her jaw drop in amazement at the sight before her. 

"Well, shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are thanks to google translate. So blame any mistakes on that... also wasnt sure to put it in phonetically or not... so if you think i should let me know...
> 
> NAT SAYS:  
> Focus, catling. It should not be this easy to knock you down. Make me work for it.
> 
> Now. Again. And this time focus.
> 
> Also the worship the gods of sleep line was inspired by smac89 and something they had said in the comment section of one of their fics. You should go read them!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All. So I know this took a while. But i did mention at the beginning that this was a work in progress. I did however fail to mention that I'm a slow writer.... I'd apologize but I'm not exactly sorry. Well I am but I'm not if that makes any sense? Anyhoo moving on. Here have a chapter. Let me know what you think. it is unbeta'd but i think i caught most of the glaring mistakes.

"Cal. Leave her alone." 

Darcy would have swiveled her head to find the source of the unknown voice, however she was too busy fending off a self wielding sword. Her astonishment at the miles of bookshelves and artifact displays after stepping off the elevator behind her had quickly faded when she was unceremoniously attacked by her current opponent. Only the reflexes trained into her by Nat and Frigga had kept the damn thing from her throat. 

"CAL! Enough!!" This time when the as yet unidentified voice rang out the sword pulled back, hovering in mid air it's tip pointed threateningly at Darcy. Lowering her own blade a fraction, Darcy kept up her guard as a severe looking middle aged woman stepped into her line of sight.

"Now then, let's get down to business. It's not everyday the Library hosts an Author, Miss Lewis. Never in fact. If you would please follow me, there's work to be done. We have a lot to take care of before Flynn and Colonel Baird return." Turning from Darcy the woman started walking away deeper into the Library clearly expecting to be followed.

"Not to ruin a perfectly mysterious and intriguing performance, but I'm not going anywhere until you call off long sharp and pointy. He? Yeah lets go with he." Shaking her head a bit, Darcy continued with a pointed glare for the hovering sword. "He doesn't seem inclined to let me in any further, I'd even go so far as to say scrap iron here would prefer it if I left. So any ideas to calm the metallic beast would be appreciated. Got a stone we could stick him in?" 

Swords were not supposed to growl. However when the one before her started to, Darcy prudently shifted her own non-growling sword up. "Was it something I said?" she asked as the still unnamed woman turned back around.

"As a matter of fact yes. That was insensitive of you. I was under the impression Authors were intelligent Miss Lewis, surely insulting Excalibur falls low on the list of smart things to do. Now show him your letter so we can proceed. Chop. Chop. Time is wasting."

\-----

Eight hours, a ream of paperwork, one not so heartfelt apology to a sword of all things, and several attempts at digging for information later found Darcy cooling her heels in what appeared to be some sort of study set apart from the main bulk of the Library. 

Not that she was complaining. After all there were books. And lots of them. Old ones, new ones, red ones, blue ones. 

Darcy knew she could be quite happy spending eternity reading everything this little section had to offer. However the siren's call of knowledge was not to be heard for long; it was all too soon after Charlene had gone off to file the paperwork leaving her alone to peruse the bookshelves and wait for the arrival of someone named Flynn that the doors to the study had opened to admit a small group of people. 

Debating whether to show herself or test the old saying and discover whether or not discretion really is the better part of valor, her decision was made for her as the man carrying an umbrella started lecturing his companions on magic and ley lines. She chuckled a bit to herself when the giant holographic globe appeared mapping out the world's magic. Tony would love to get his hands on that and Nat would have taken all of them to task. All of them looking up and not noticing her presence, someone needed to train situational awareness into these folks. 

Watching the amusing interactions of the group below her, Darcy felt the growing pressure in the back of her head that signaled the Book thought she ought to pay closer attention, the events playing out in front of her were obviously important enough that the Book was taking note. Acknowledging the silent reminder of her duties, Darcy made certain that she had a hold of her bag, that her sword and daggers were properly situated and her cloak fastened securely around her neck. 

Thinking to herself that just joining them would make her job easier in the long run, she called out as the blonde haired woman neatly reigned in Flynn; it had to be the Librarian that Charlene had mentioned at some point in all the paperwork. The man was clearly eccentric enough to fit the description she was given. 

"Excuse me. Just a moment before you all go." Striding towards the stairs Darcy kept her peripheral on the group now staring in her direction. Sliding down the bannister side saddle she ended with a flourish and a slight bow. Grinning she told her onlookers "I always wanted to do that. I'm half tempted for another go. But apparently we have places to be. You can fill me in on what I missed on the way."

Staring at her like she was a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out Flynn asked her "Who are you? And what are you doing here? More importantly... Why do you have a cape? Who does that?"

"Darcy Lewis. I work here... I think. The Keeper of the All Important Paperwork wasn't exactly forthcoming about what the hell I was signing. It's not a cape it's a cloak and because it was gifted to me. And I do...get over it. And lastly seven seconds." Darcy answered Flynn, ticking off the answers on her fingers. The last was said to the blonde woman whose hand was noticeably hovering near her gun. 

"Seven seconds to what?" Asked the red haired woman, looking between Flynn and the blonde, confused and hoping for some answers. 

"Seven seconds is how long it would take me to disarm Miss Itching to Shoot Something over there. Really this is getting a bit ridiculous. I need names. Like yesterday. So lets start with you Miss Classy Vintage. Name?"

"Cassandra Cillian." 

Moving her finger to the next "And you Mr. Boyband haircut?"

"Not a boyband haircut. This is pure Ezekiel Jones."

"Sure it isn't. What about you Mr. Hot Urban Cowboy?" That statement earned Darcy a wink and a slightly drawled "Well darlin' I'm Jake Stone." 

Finally Darcy pointed towards Flynn and the woman next to him. "Last but not least I already figured out Mr. Flynn something or other, just need a name for Miss Military and we can be on our way."

Raising her eyebrow in Darcy's direction the blond woman replied with a "Colonel Eve Baird. N.A.T.O. Counter Terrorism Unit. And we are not going anywhere until you provide some proof that you really work here. Especially since the Librarian doesn't seem to know you."

"Oh that's easy enough." Reaching into her pocket she huffed a bit as Eve tensed in anticipation of Darcy pulling a weapon. "If I wanted you all dead Colonel I would have shot you from my vantage point upstairs long before now. Sheesh. Can't a girl grab something without being falsely accused? Anyway here's your proof and if that's not enough ask the Dragon Lady... Charlene I think her name was. I think somewhere in the mountain of paperwork she had me sign there was an agreement for employment somewhere in there." Handing over the letter she had received Darcy waited silently for Eve and Flynn's verdict. 

Not that it mattered one wit to her anyway. Darcy knew she'd be with them one way or the other, this just happened to be the easiest. But it came as some measure of relief when Charlene came back through the doors, interrupting Eve and Flynn's not so silent bickering. 

"Oh good. You've met the Librarian and his Guardian already. That makes this so much easier. Flynn, I'd like for you to meet your new Author."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and i think i may have actually come up with a good title for it: The Librarians and the Author of Light. ???? Well? Any opinions? Anyway thank you for reading! I Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hey look another chapter! Yay! Again unbeta'd but I should have caught most of the glaring mistakes. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Had Darcy been anyone other than herself, she would have been bored out of her skull on the flight to Geneva. While the rest of her companions were content to doze or read quietly Darcy had taken it upon herself to get to know her new charges. And dig a little bit into Flynn's knowledge of the hows and whys and whats of the Library. Nat hadn't trained a fool after all. 

It was rather disappointing to find out that Flynn didn't know much about the Library other than it was a repository for the world's knowledge and magical artifacts. Something she had managed to figure out on her own. The only new information he had had to offer was that it was his job to collect the magical artifacts that had either activated or posed a threat to humanity when in the wrong hands. 

Her subtle probes for information had not gone unnoticed by Baird, who had started asking some not so subtle questions of her own. All of which Darcy had answered honestly....mostly. It was not her fault that somehow the Avengers and company were comic book material in this world. It was also not her fault that Jake of all people had felt the need to point that fact out. Just another question to add to her already growing list. 

With so many questions and no current way to get answers, Darcy shoved her frustrations into the little box in her head she usually only used when Tony was acting like a spoiled child. Instead she pulled out her beloved Ipod and started meditating, she'd get answers eventually there was no point in alienating Baird and making it that much harder to earn her trust. 

All too soon the little ragtag group was disembarking from the airplane and Darcy sent out yet another mental thank you to both Charlene and Natasha. The latter for packing several aliases and the former for the foresight of solidifying one of the aliases enough to be able to pass government scrutiny. Although that in itself was another question that had no answers. How had Charlene known she was from another plane? For that matter how had Darcy not noticed the dimensional switch? There had been no tell tale pressure of Book travel, so how and when had Darcy traveled between planes? Gratitude aside, Darcy felt that she needed to have a little heart to heart with the Keeper of the All Important Paperwork. Sooner rather than later. Maybe then she'd get some answers. 

\---

"It's like listening to the inside of my head. Except louder."

Darcy got the impression that Flynn was unaccustomed to not being the smartest person in the room. Or this case museum. She also thought he might be spending too much time adventuring on his own if the looks of jealousy whenever someone saw something before he did were any sort of indication. 

In stark contrast the looks of delight on Cassandra, Jake, and Ezekiel's faces whenever they figure something out were a joy to behold. Between some of the things Darcy had inferred from their conversations on the airplane and the looks on their faces as they worked through the painting's puzzle, Darcy was certain none of them had ever been granted the opportunity to showcase their individual brilliance. 

Stepping away from the team quietly as they headed towards the exit, Darcy left to find Baird who had wandered off. Stepping into a quiet corner she pulled up the hood of her cloak and felt the warm wind that accompanied Frigga's magic taking effect. Pulling out the Book she whispered to it "Take me to Eve Baird please." A slight pressure and a moment later Darcy found herself in a stairwell watching the Colonel quickly dispatch her attackers. 

"You fight good." Darcy told her approvingly. "Nat would love to get her hands on you. Fortunately for you, you don't think she exists, and so are spared her tortures. I love her to death, but senestra or not the woman's a bloody menace. Trust me you're better off."

Looking about her wildly, Baird called out "Darcy? Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see ya."

"Oops sorry forgot I had the hood up." Pulling off her cloak hood Darcy gave Baird a little wave. 

"Holy crap! How did you do that? Just appear out thin air like that?" Baird asked suspiciously.

"Umm... magic? I would think it fairly obvious. Anyway your Librarian and the wannabe trio just went outside, you should be able to catch up with them fairly easily."

"Don't you mean we? And just so we're clear YOU will be coming clean about what it is you do. I can't protect them properly if I'm blindfolded. Now let's go we have a Librarian to catch." 

Grinning mischievously Darcy told her "Race ya!" Then she pulled out the Book once more lifted it to her lips and whispered "Flynn Carson. Please." Leaving Baird cursing mildly under breath about supposed Authors and their secrets, and Librarians without an ounce of common sense or self preservation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
